The MalfoyPotter Family 2:Gone Baby Gone
by joell55
Summary: babies have their own perfectly functioning brain we just cant understand it Cassius is a one a baby , second has Malfoy and potter genes and third has Wild Magic One day out of fun with grandma isn't enough so he decides on going for a second baby day out only he's ALONE THIS TIME
1. The Ministry in Chaos

I've tried to space out the paragraph more so that you guys can have an easy read also that this is full sex on fic so don't get it twisted and third i didn't take literature class in high school so forgive me if i cant sweeten the romance that's all

This story is the second tale in the Malfoy-Potter line series eight month after the birth of Cassius Malfoy-Potter and Hermione and on also had a baby Hugo with Weasley freckles

The life at the Malfoy manor was jolly and full of laughter little Cassius had started to form baby words,

Harry and Draco marriage was still hot and fluffy, Narcissa and the Malfoy portraits were in content that the status of the Malfoy Potter Family was held at the highest and the rumors and the sneering had gone away at-least

Draco and Narcissa were considered to be respected members of the wizarding society,all this was because Harry and Draco had gotten marriage and had a baby.

The baby of-course was fawned over by the entire wizarding community the name Cassius James Lucien Malfoy-Potter was another celebrity in its own the baby had cute point features the making of a handsome baby.

Old Lucius prison sentence was lessened from life imprisonment to twenty years of imprisonment and after he got out he was to work in the Ministry Department of Misuse of Muggles Artifacts.

Draco potion making had advance that he was heading the labs for potion making in the Malfoy-Potter Apothecary, the potions were sold to the St Mungo for treatment of the sick.

Harry was heading the business of the three combined families the Potters, the Malfoy and the Blacks all in all everything was going good for the family they had monthly get together sometimes at the manor and other times at the Burrow

It was a chilly in November weather when Harry and came from the office and had gotten home.

He was greeted by the elf who took his scarf and went to the lounge only to see Draco and Cassius playing baby words

"da ..da "

"c mon baby say papa"

"bu...ba..ba ...ab"

"Ooh ..please ...say ..papa"

" ma ma "

Draco pouted at the baby and Cassius blew his father raspberry ,Draco tried again "ooh c mon baby say father "

Harry stood at the door looking at his family playing he decided to join them

On hearing the footstep Cassius turned and saw his father Harry

Cassius half walked half crawled to his father and Draco turned also looking at Harry and Cassius crawling

To his father

"Dada dada da "

Harry was happy that his baby boy was starting to form words and he knee-led to pick up his baby.

Cassius was ecstatic seeing his father he giggled and Harry tickled him which made Cassius giggle some more

Draco at seeing Harry and Cassius playing he went to them

"hey love remember me im the father of your child and your husband "

Harry shyly looked at Draco "ooh sorry love i was distracted as you can see"

At that moment Cassius sneaked his hand at Harry's hair and tugged hard "dada... da...da"

"A aargh that hurts baby okay enough playing for you time to go to bed "

Cassius giggled and tried to bite Harry's nose

"well i think it's definetly a time for you to go to wash and go to sleep young man"

Draco moved his hand and all the lounge arranged it self everything at its proper place

Harry then accompanied Draco to Cassius room and stripped his baby of clothing ready for bath

"lets give him a bath together after all im not that tired yet "

"ooh Harry don't tell me you tired i had a thought of you know what after Cassius goes to bed "

"ooh that well just say the word and you'll have your needs fulfilled love " Harry teased Draco.

Draco was starting to get hard but had to rein it because it wouldn't be proper for the baby to see his daddy and father going at it Merlin forbids they'd scar the baby's mind so they decided to wait.

Harry and Draco proceeded to give a wash to the water hating Cassius one had to hold the energetic boy while the other wash ed the baby.

After a bath and a well read bed time story Cassius had finally gone to bed

This left horny Harry and horny Draco staring at each other after a short time they rushed to their room and locked the door.

Draco and starting to deep kissing Harry the minute they got the door closed.

"Draco let's get on the bed first "

"ooh why its perfect fine here "

"really Draco ? we are going to have sex on foot of the table, how very un malfoy ic of you " Harry mocked ad-mist their kissing.

"ooh shut it Harry we have done it in other weird places the kitchen, your work table, on the garden, on the stairs, the window, you remember the window right?

"ooh heavenly yes i do " harry panted

"that was the most kinky-est sex ever "

"well then i need some deep loving scar-head and you're going to give it me or else" Draco warned

Harry was in a sex lust haze "you want it Draco then you got it "

Harry ripped Draco nightshirt and discarded it , harry then bit Draco's neck vein making Draco giving him blinding pains but this only made him harder

Draco kept on moaning with Harry ministrations

"what your name Draco?"

"Ugh...what...i don't know" Draco murmured in between the moans

If Draco couldn't remember his own name then Harry knew that it was now or never.

He shrugged his clothing and the remaining of Draco's clothing and they were naked from top to bottom.

"Draco love hold your hand to the bed posts "

Draco did as Harry said because Harry was the inventive one in the sex and he always deliver a good dose of it in the process.

Harry picked up Draco long legs and wrapped them around his waist.

Harry then positioned himself at Draco opening and pushed on to the balls.

Draco whimpered and moaned that one deep stroke had touched his spot.

Draco tried to bend himself do that Harry can shift a little out, the pleasure was too intense he couldn't handle it he was panting and whimpering like a wounded dog.

Harry's was shifting his cock in Draco s ass making it rub on the spot.

Draco had enough of the pleasure " Harry pull out love it's too much"

"ooh why?" Harry asked and shifted more making Draco cry in lust

"you seem to enjoy yourself from where i am seeing you "

"well its tooo...aarrghh" harry shifted again taunting Draco

"harry please just move, easy it up on the rubbing a little " Draco was squirming

Harry of-course knew that the Draco way of saying that

Keep on the torture

After a short while of taunting Harry could see that

Draco was in such a heavy lust that he might pass out and that wasn't allowed

Harry started on a slow pace pulling out just till the cock head appears then slam himself back there.

Draco was in heaven trance the pleasure just got too much

" harry please "

Harry had no choice but to oblige the needs of his mate and then proceeded to give Draco another fucking till they cum.

Draco legs were numb he couldn't feel them at all Harry had to carry him with his dick inside Draco to the bed where they cuddled to sleep

On the next day at breakfast Narcissa asked if she could take out Cassius with her on her goings

"mother is this okay i mean Cassius is too much to handle, aren't you baby?"

Cassius blew raspberry at his father

"see wont be a problem with him, i just want to show those nincompoop stupid women at the tea party that my grandson is the most handsome of them cute babies"

Cassius giggled and looked at his grand-mere who smiled at him causing Cassius to giggle some more the ever so charming boy

"okay mom but be careful with him he is trouble and somehow he going to cause some problem at the tea party"

"not to worry Draco love im sure Narcissa will be okay with him anyway we have the clock pointer it will tell us if he's in trouble"

Draco at the pressure off his mom and his husband had to agree to her mom on her to spend the day with Cassius

After breakfast Narcissa took Cassius with her to the ladies tea party. Draco and Harry went upstairs to their room.

Draco went to stand near the window watching as his mother walked with Cassius to apparition point outside the Malfoy manor.

"hey love its going to be okay "Harry went and hugged Draco and circled his hand at his lover waist " after all since they're gone and i don't have any work that need my immediate attention i thought that ..."

Draco turned to Harry " ooh really Mr Malfoy-potter what thought passed your mind?"

Harry turned and light slammed Draco face first to the wall and laughed then went to whisper in his ear "we could do this " Harry pressed his hardening mast to Draco's butt-crack"

"Harry c mon now's not the time to think about that "

"ooh love as your husband i have to distract your mind , but first let's have a game of Quidditch"

"ooh i haven't played in two years Harry "

"well let's go love i want a sweat dirty sex afterward "

Draco ears perked up at the mention of dirty sweat sex

Narcissa day with Cassius went great for the grand-mere and grand-child relation she laughed while he giggled Narcissa bought Cassius a rattle the

At the tea party the ladies decided on a whim they should tour the wizarding Britannia the tour went from Hogwarts to Diagon alley the ladies flaunted their pureblood-ness every where they went and little Cassius was wowed at the site they visited but it all had to come to and end as the sun dimmed

on the horizon

Narcissa apparated with Cassius to the Malfoy manor

Draco and Harry walked in from their Quidditch match and went to shower a with minimum touchings and got dressed then went downstairs

Draco was attacked by a bundle of a baby walking that he nearly went down at the impact

"ooh your back thanks heaven "

"ooh lookie here our Cassius is back Draco see nothing went wrong"

Harry chirped in and went to sit followed by Draco and Cassius

"we had lots of fun today didn't we Cassius"

"dada da da ba m"

"ooh yeah we definetly did, so what did you guys do when we went away ".

Draco and Harry both tried to fight the blush that was gracing their cheeks "

"ooh you did that "

"mom...mo.. How could yo..."

"ooh stop ranting son i wasn't born yesterday, ooh well i m tired ill be in my room good evening"

"sleep well mum"

"night Narcissa"

"aren't you going to say good night to your grand mother, Cassius ?"

Narcissa bent down and Cassius gave her a slobbering kiss and giggled

"alright well im off to bed"

Harry and Draco then took their baby to go and dine in the dinning room.

The small family sat together Harry was feeding Draco and himself while Draco was feeding little Cassius and reading him, little Cassius was smiling at his father antics and stories and the time went by till it was time for him to go to bed.

"sleep well my love" Draco kissed his son then Harry did the same

Harry and Draco then went to their bed to sleep"

"Draco are you okay?"

"ooh yeas harry love im okay don't worry "

"Draco i know you are worried about Cassius going out but sometimes in his life he will have to start

going out to friends you can't fret over stuff like that "

"i know Harry i know but still tats our baby every-time he's not in my sight i worry"

"well there's nothing to worry about love hes and will always be fine"

Little did they know of the havoc their little angel will invoke on the next day

On the morning of the next day

Harry and Draco woke up and went to check on Cassius who was awake and giggling.

Draco decided that they should pick him up from the bed in a short while they just needed a little bit of time to do the morning routine shower ,toothbrushing and etc.

After all that routine Harry and Draco separated and Draco went to the table Harry went to pick up Cassius,

"O ooh Cassius daddy is here,ooh Cass...?" harry saw that the bed was empty and rushed downstairs to see if Draco had Cassius.

Draco saw harry coming downstairs without Cassius but thought nothing of it.

Harry looked all over the morning table room but Cassius wasn't there, harry rushed upstairs again.

While Draco went on with the breakfast

"DRAAAACCOOOOOOOOO!".

Draco dropped his fork and rushed upstairs "

"Harry please you know that screaming makes the baby cry "

"Draco where is the baby i thought today was my turn to take him out of the bed"

"harry maybe he crawled out "

"Noo-oo he couldn't have "

"blinky "

"yeas mistress and masters whats is blinky be doing for the masters ?"

"is young Cassius i the manor blinky ?"  
"no masters he isn't "

"HARRY WHERE THE FUCK IS MY SON !"

"DRACO CALM DOWN I M SURE THERE'S A PERFECTLY EXPLANATIONS FOR THIS "

"DON'T TELL ME TO CALM DOWN HARRY I WANT MY SON BACK, Harry i just want my son back "

Draco cried with little strength he had left

Harry immediately picked his slumping husband to their bed room and gave him the sleeping potion

A frantic husband and a missing baby is too much even for Harry to handle especially if they're both Malfoys and one of them had Potters gene in him.

Harry went the portraits to ask for help in looking for the baby Cassius.

"ooh hello young Harry"

"sorry fathers but Cassius had disappeared from the manor and he is untraceable, what am i to do "

"ooh i knew when that red chicken and black lizard gave your line wild magic this was going to happen "

"sorry father but if i may ask whats wild magic got to do with Cassius disappearing from the manor?"

"ooh you didn't know the wild magic causes accidental magic like invisibility or defeating the dark lord when you couldn't even cast a spell or dissaparation"

"wait ... Dissaparation ?"

"yes it is possible given the combined strength of magic in your baby"

Harry decided to call blinky the head elf " blinky was there any disruption in the ward a today "

"yes master but I is thought that it was you going out"

Harry was starting to have hope but it soon crashed because the dissaparated yes but where exactly to?"

"Harry we the Malfoy of-course have the devices and artifacts that could help find our Malfoy "

"what is it ? Where is it and how does it work"

"its simple harry go look in the vaults the device is a black globe with silver Draconian word on the side of it,

take it and bring it here well help you finding it "

Draco was starting to wake up from his dreamless sleep

"Harry you better get back here because i m going to kill you, you doused me with the FUCKING sleeping draught you spineless moron jerk get in here "

Draco rantings woke up Narcissa "Draco dear what's with all the fuss ?"

"mom mm .. My Bab .. My lit...And my baby...a.. Ooh mom my little Cassius "

Narcissa nearly fainted at that " ooh shit where is our little Cassius ?"

"he vanished from the manor "

Harry was passing from the vaults to upstairs when he heard Narcissa and Draco loud talk.

"Draco and Narcissa to the portraits room now "

"DON'T TALK TO MY MOTHER LIKE THAT SCARHEAD"

"honestly Draco, harry its okay its all under stress "

"no Narcissa i m out of line please let's go to the room"

"NO MOM, HARRY WHY'D YOU TALK TO MY MUM LIKE THAT"

"WILL BOTH OF YOU SHUT THE FUCK UP THERE'S A LITTLE BOY CASSIUS MISSING AND YOUR ALL ARGUING G-E-T T-O T-H-E R-O-O-M"

Harry and Draco gawked at Narcissa and moved faster out of the room running straight to the Malfoy Portraits room.

When they got to the portraits Harry was instructed to put the globe on the fountain.

"that fountain has the magical trace of all the Malfoy's who ever lived but if they're dead the globe will remain black and if they are alive the globe will light green and the building or the landmark where they can be found will be written on the globe"

"HARRY I SWEAR IF YOU DON'T DO THE THING IN I'LL BURST YOU YOUR BUBBLE HARRY AND YOU WONT LIKE "

Marcius Malfoy spoke "put your hand on the globe and think of little Cassius "

Harry settled the black Draconian globe and placed his hand while thinking of Cassius.

The black Draconian globe changed from forest black to forest green

And the whereabouts of the baby was revealed "London , The Wizarding Ministry"

Harry and Draco were on their feet before the portraits spoke "Harry and Draco stop"

"STOP THAT'S OUR BABY AT THE MINISTRY" Draco spoke while looking at the portraits.

Abraxas spoke "you lot don't thing, what if the baby does another apparition to another place, you need a person to find him again ".

"I'll stand guard here you go search " Narcissa spoke

"how are we going to communicate ?"

"well use the Patronous charm " harry spoke

"mom can you cast it ?"

'Expecto Patronum '" Narcissa chanted and a white dragon came forward and bowed to Narcissa

"well then Draco let's go ?"

Harry and Draco rushed out to apparate to the ministry

At the ministry the baby had just appeared in the Minister's office while he has on the meeting with the American Aide discussing the witchy issues

"ooh what the ... Isn't that little Cassius the Malfoy-potter child ?"

"yes Minister it would seems to be so " the secretary answered

"well contact his parents im sure they're somewhere in the ministry"

The minister's secretary went out and came back quickly "sorry sir it would appear that the baby parents aren't here at the ministry"

The minister was a quick thinker well then a little publicity won't hurt "get the Daily Prophet camera man and snap some pics of me and the kid"

"Huh sir?"

"the head-news story will be how the Malfoy-potter family trust the Minister that they allowed him to baby sit their kid"

"yes sir u uuum right away sir "

When all these words were exchange the baby Cassius was just shaking his rattle and giggling.

The minister went to pick him up when the cameraman came in.

Harry and Draco arrived at the ministry and started to search for their little baby.

"lets start at the department the floo and transportation " Harry and Draco rushed like mad men to the lift.

"okay baby Cassius come let's have that photo before your rents come and snatch my publicity "

"dada da abb bobo"

"what ...ooh shut it and smile "

THAT'S WHEN EVERYTHING WENT WRONG

They say that a baby has a perfectly working mind we grownups just can't comprehend it, true that

because Cassius face scrunched at the thought of being used and blew raspberry at the minister and two things happened,

The camera flash went off and the minister found himself holding a baby bottle while his clothing were charmed to a nappy and a baby hat both in pink neon color.

The minister gawked

The cameraman snatched another photo

Baby Cassius giggled "da bo Bobo "

The secretary couldn't hold the laughter and he laughed out loud while rolling on the floor

The minister had to put his hand to hide his nether regions which were in a neon pink nappies.

The cameraman snatched another photo and dissaparated. The minister took his wand and "'Reverso"' but nothing happened, he was trying to charm his nappies to normal wizarding robes to no avail.

Baby Cassius was out of himself, the little boy kept on giggling madly and the secretary was still on the floor laughing.

Harry and Draco searched the lower lever of the ministry but still no Cassius, while the baby was amusing himself with the minister pink nappies

"Harry and Draco Malfoy-Potter right? your baby is in the minister's office wreaking havoc " the American Aide spoke

Harry and Draco looked at each other and rushed to the minister's office.

Baby Cassius felt his fathers coming for him but he wanted more fun with them so he walk /crawled to the floor and sat himself on the floo chamber.

Harry and Draco busted in the minister office and saw the minister in his pink nappies.

"this isn't what it seems to be"

"where is our baby minister " Harry asked with worry and suddenly a giggling was heard

"da da boo bo ba"

"ooh Cassius come to papa "

Cassius giggle and disappeared with green flames into the floo

"Noo Noo No "

"minister where does this floor goes to ?"

"Uuum mm it goes straight to the department of mysterious "

"ooh the prophecy room, good heavens those orbs might fall on him.

Harry and Draco went to the floo place but when they tried to floo only to have the floor chamber spit them out

"okay the long way it is then" Draco said and he and Harry rushed to the department of mysteries.

At the department of mysteries the floor flared up and a baby walked out.

All the workers stopped their doings and looked at the baby Cassius

"bo boo"

"can some body please get the kid out we are working the important stuff here " a witch exclaimed.

Baby Cassius understand the witch's words as clear as day and he was annoyed that they thought he a Malfoy-potter baby wasn't important

Cassius said one word

" ba"

All the prophecy orbs shined and levitated all over the place,

he had a serious look on his face

All the wizard and witches of the department watched as the balls of prophesies levitated in a slow motion

"I SAID GET THAT BABY OUT "

Cassius had enough and was mad, he blew the raspberry at the witch and all the balls went high-speed at the annoying witch.

Off-course the balls hurt when they hit her but it wasn't life threatening just more of an embarrassing thing.

"Cassius James Lucien Malfoy Potter " Harry and Draco said at the same time.

All of sudden the baby turned and blew raspberry at his fathers and Harry and Draco were in batman and cat-woman costumes all tight and snugly.

And the baby Cassius dissaparated again

Harry thought fast to send a patronous charm to Narcissa about the whereabouts of the baby

A little later the white Patronous dragon appeared

And whispered one word and Harry and Draco's faces paled "HOGWARTS SCHOOL OF WITCHCRAFT AND WIZARDRY"


	2. Crazy Hoggie Hogwarts

All mistakes are mine

I don't own harry potter book character i m just re-characterizing them

Well that's just about it

At Hogwarts it was quite and the students were in their classes everything was going normal teachers were doing their thing while student did their studies.

All in all everything was boring routines normal.

Professor Slughorn was teaching potions to year six when baby Cassius appeared at the middle of the class few students noticed it.

"ooh my goodness" the professor exclaimed and every student in the class turned even those who hadn't noticed that baby appearance.

Everybody was curious as to why there was a famous baby in the class a seven-year old month baby

The staring went on for two minutes

"ba da da bo"

The girly cooed at the baby words and Cassius giggled.

"now now go back to your potions i ll handle this "

The girls had to go back to their brewing.

Baby Cassius reveled at the stares and awes he was getting from the girls and when they went back to their brewing baby Cassius looked at the professor

And blinked.

the professor hair turned to green and spiked themselves all this went on the professor had no idea what went on top of his head.

The class stopped their doings and stared at professor turned green hair

Slughorn was at attention from all the stares he was getting and knew that something was wrong with how he looked.

One student snickered trying to keep his laughter in check and pointed at his hair while looking at the professor.

Slughorn transfigured his cauldron to a full length mirror the professor nearly fainted at the neon green hair DO on his head.

The students couldn't keep their laughs in check and the class started to laugh at the professor

The professor was saved from the ongoing laugh at him by the bell signaling the end of the class

The professor turned abruptly "class dismissed ".

One girl picked up the baby and cooed at him all the girls dumped their brews and showered the boy with awes , baby Cassius was giggling madly at the attention he was receiving, blame that on the Malfoy genes.

The boys were just lost and they had that look like a fish out of water they just shuffled out of the class

The girls who picked up Cassius went with him to the great hall

*big mistake*

The girls who were the Hufflepuff six-year sat with the boy with them.

The great hall was starting to fill in and everybody kept looking at the Hufflepuff table specifically the baby who kept on giggling at the girls

At the Slytherin table.

"hey isn't that little Cassius Draco s and Harry baby ?"

"you know him?"

"yes we went to their baby naming ceremony it was huge "

"what is he doing here then?"

"maybe they came with him"

"no way they'd let a Hufflepuff or just anybody hold their baby"

"but the baby is here ?"

"Cassius's father ,Draco is germ sensitive you'd think he'd let them just carry their baby just like that or let just anyone hold him"

"then what should we do ? I mean that s a potential Slytherin there and the Hufflepuff are germ-ing him"

"we should get him here he'll feel at easy with the Slytherin given that his father is one"

At the Gryffindor table the seven years including Ginny the clingy were debating the same wanting the baby to come and sit with the Gryffindor simply because Harry was one and baby Cassius was a potential Gryffindor

"we should get him now before the teachers come for lunch"

"yea we should, if McGonagoll gets here our chance of getting that baby away from the Hufflepuff is lost "

When both tables were undergoing these debates little Cassius was having fun with the Hufflepuff girls but they were getting too touchy and the cooing only gets boring over time.

Just when the Gryffindor girls were about to get up McGonagoll came in with the teachers for their afternoon lunch

"ba ba bo bo"

McGonagoll stopped in her tracks and looked around herself and the teachers

"bo bo "

Now McGonagoll turned to the teachers, seems that the teachers also had heard the baby words

"now i know i m old and sane but you've all heard that right?"

Madam Pomfrey answered "yea we did but there isn... Ooh look there's little Cassius".

McGonagoll and the teachers turned and saw the six-year Hufflepuff girls cooing at little Cassius

"hell... i think i would now if Harry and Draco came for a visit wouldn't I... I am the headmistress after all ".

At that moment professor Slughorn came by

McGonagoll and the teacher started at him for its not normal for an old person like Slughorn and professor to have green spiky hair.

"ooh i bet you wouldn't know... that little menace over there did this to me "

"ooh professor that little boy couldn't have done that to you, it isn't possible ".

"ooh you can bet your sickles it is and in front of my students . Spent all mid morning trying to get rid of this mess".

"'SONORUS "' McGonagoll touched her wand at her throat "Miss Bettbroom please bring that baby here and the rest of you back to your lunch".

The teachers moved to their seats and stared to eat as the girl walked slowly brought Cassius to Mcgonagoll

"well we 'll assume caring for him till his daddies come for him"

Harry and Draco had apparated to the Hogwarts gates and run to the great hall.

They were walking past the hall when they saw their baby up there on McGonagall's lap

"thanks heaven we found him "

Cassius who was busy with the looks from the teachers turned and saw his papa and father.

Cassius being Cassius blew raspberry at his fathers and the doors to the Great hall closed right on Draco and Harry's faces.

"ooh that little runt is going to be trouble today" Draco said tiredly

Harry looked at his husband and replied with a mock "ooh you think...".

Mcgonagoll and the rest of the hall went quite and looked at Cassius who was giggling at the closed-door

Cassius looked at the great hall students and teachers who were looking at him.

Cassius giggled and clapped his and the students clothed changed in the opposite most unfriendly house

The Gryffindors reds clothes changed to Slytherin forest green.

The Ravenclaw sky-blue color changed to pale Hufflepuff yellow.

Mcgonagoll and the teachers gawked at the scene

Ginny and the Gryffindor girls screamed " Aa-aw aaw get it off get it off me ".

The Slytherin s weren't far behind " Ugh this red is making me nauseous...red ...who invented the stupid color anyway".

Cassius looked at the group who had the same sentiments toward the red Gryffindor color and was little annoyed as to why they thought red was a bad color while it was his father's favorite color.

Cassius clapped again and all the Slytherin boys hair turned red like the Weasley red-heads

The hall erupted in laughter,laughing at the misfortuned Slytherin.

Cassius stopped giggling and looked at the Gryffindor table whose students were laughing hard and pointing fingers at the Slytherin table and thought how dare they make fun of the proud Slytherin color his father Draco favorite color and clapped again the and there was a flow on gooey green stuff that landed on the Gryffindors hairs and turned their hairs to green.

Only the Raven-claw and the Hufflepuff didn't laugh but only assessed the situation also they concluded that to its best to stay quite with less action because the baby obvious was reacting to the chaos in the hall making it fun and giggles for him.

Mcgonagoll was astounded at the baby after all wild magics is a rarity in the wizarding world

"ALL OF YOU STOP AND SIT DOWN".

Mcgonagoll said in a sonorous amplified voice

The hall went quite and everybody tried to sit on the benches only to end up siting down on the floor in one go

"what..."

"the hell..."

"ooh fuck I've dirtied my slacks ..."

"crap i look ...just who did this ?".

All the teachers and the students were on the floor and little Cassius was giggling again at the misfortunes in the great hall.

The ever so quite madam Pomfrey spoke up

" ooh i think that little baby is enjoying himself too much ...he vanished the bloody seats "

"ooh this is most unfortunate " Mcgonagoll looked furious and ready to pull the punishment of a gigantic proportions.

Slughorn looked at the headmistress "ooh McGonagall before you decide anything put these things into consideration.

One...that's a Malfoy's baby

He wont take it in stride if you shout at their little boy .. especially Draco he's a piece of work that one".

"two... That's Potter baby.. The man who saved our behinds and killed and i repeat... killed Voldemort , you have first encounter of his rage haven't you ?.

"third... that's Narcissa grandchild one hair out-of-place on that little Cassius and you'll wish you never been born, that woman can be cruel with a wand when his little grand-kid is harassed ".

"so headmistress choose your next course of action very carefully it may as well be your last"

Mcgonagoll sighed because she knew all these facts to be correct and all the staff and students were waiting her word on the issue at hand.

Mcgonagoll turned and looked at little Cassius who returned her look with eyebrow raise and a Malfoy stare daring Mcgonagoll.

Mcgonagoll sighed " well alright well then lets just continue with lunch "

"Well done headmistress" Slughorn turned to his lunch.

Everybody went back to their dinner and little

Cassius crawled to the floor and went to the near head table and looked around the table and waited till everybody had taken their standing and resumed eating.

Cassius clapped hands again and the Ravenclaws knew that the fiasco wasn't over because next to that second the lunch from plates flew to the faces of the teachers and students eating them

"what the fu..."

"ooh cmon this is my fave blazer"

"that kid ... I ll kill him ".

"this is just wrong that kid is playing us "

"well you can't hit him you heard what professor Slughorn said , do you really want the wrath of THE HARRY POTTER on you".

At the head table the teachers were furious at being used as amusement for Cassius fun.

Mcgonagoll raised her eyes and looked at little Cassius who was giggling at the mess he created

Mcgonagoll opened his mouth to speak just before she started the ranting on the little boy , Cassius dissaparated again.

Every body was at awe look with their lunch on their face.

"he shouldn't be able to do that"

"i though apparating inside Hogwarts was impossible " Slughorn looked at the headmistress

"well i don't know that shouldn't be possible even Dumbledore had to use a large magical energy to do that "

"and that's just a little boy ".

The doors of the great hall opened and Harry and Draco strolled and scanned the place for little Cassius.

Draco thought that the hall looked weird and that everybody had food on their faces ...even the pure blood and proper Slytherin.

Harry looked at the head table "ooh please tell me that he didn't do that".

Mcgonagoll looked at the couple " well sorry to disappoint you Harry but he did".

"im soo soo sorry headmistress it's just that we have chased him throughout the morning up to now and every time we get close he apparates ".

"ooh so this has been going on since morning then ?"

"yes headmistress since three o'clock this morning "

Slughorn looked at the couple " well what are you waiting for?... get going "

Harry conjured his Patronous and send it Narcissa for info on whereabouts of the baby".

After a few mins a dragon Patronous returned and whispered to Harry.

Harry s face went even pale white than when he was at the ministry and looked at Draco.

"Gringotts ...he apparated to Gringotts"

Draco s face went pale " Merlin Harry ... The goblin wont happy with us ".

"let's go" Harry and Draco ran outside to apparate to the goblin bank before mayhem started in the there

"tsk tsk" was heard over the hall after the malfoy-potters departure.

Everybody in the hall looked at the owner of the sound and it was coming from the ghost of the Bloody Baron looking at them".

"well what is it you wanted to share or are you just trying to annoy us" the headmistress looked at the Baron.

"you were wondering how that little boy was able to defy the castle foundation magic right?"

"yes...what of it ?".

"well my dear headmistress that because its his property by the Wizarding Laws and Rights" the Blood Baron sneered at the headmistress.

"He own this castle by right and he own the land its on and the teachers and everything in this castle even us the ghost are owned by him ... Why do you think peeves didn't harass the boy"

"Also that s why he can apparate in here as he did and vanished the seating.

The hall went silent the McGonagall spoke with so little decorum" WHAT ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT".


	3. Mayhem At Gringotts Part 1

Hey y'all so here's the third chapter of the gone baby gone

The Malfoy-Potter Line 2 :Gone Baby Gone

Slash Drarry lots of worry and jar of laughter

Off none of this is mine its J K Rowling

I'm just giving my account on how my Harry and Draco should be

Don't we all wish we were J K Rowling heh

And couldn't update because of a writer's block

Now Gringotts is the the place where the warding and magical shields are always up after all it had acquired a reputation as the Wizarding Britannia most safety storage of galleons and magical artifacts and the likes of most important items

At Gringotts its impossible to apparate in and the dissaparation wards would bump you back to wherever you came from and give a horrible sensation of nausea

On afternoons is when the banks is mostly busy people milling in and out putting and removing galleons for everyday use. The goblins who works effortless to provide the banking services were at norm and the day seemed to go as usual calm and quite and the only noise were those of stamping on parchments and shoes until a certain baby apparated in

The goblin didn't notice a thing because nothing out of norm ever happens at Gringotts and the teller goblins always have their eyes on their business and counting and stamping the papers

Baby Cassius was still on the floor unnoticed by the goblin till one woman shirked " Ooh good lord there's a baby on the floor"

He goblins didn't move their eyes from the transaction papers because they knew even if there was a baby the wizard guard will remove him.

The guard after hearing the woman s shirk went inside to investigate the "why" cause for the woman to scream like that

"okay whose baby is this?" the guard looked at the people who were looking back at him the guard was wearing his green-blue and black uniform and Cassius kept on looking at the guard with keen eye.

"let me ask again who s baby is this " the guard looked at the baby at his feet

Baby Cassius was taken by the moving shape of the guard he thought of it as a toy of some kind

"here let me i ll take him " the woman was walking towards the guard to pick up baby Cassius

"sorry lady its it your baby?" The guard looked apprehensive at the woman sudden change of heart because in the wizarding world nobody has a change of heart in matters of second

"noo but that baby is alone and i will take care of him till his parents arrive" the woman of course knew that the baby on the floor was baby Cassius and that he'd fetch a lot of galleons on a kidnap coup

"no woman this baby stays here until his parents reclaim him , why are you his guardian i think not so get moving lady or i ll make you"

The woman looked ready to blast going by the redness on her face and that she felt that her chance at the high life from the potter Malfoy galleons was slipping away

"Imperio" the woman murmured pointing her long sleeve at the guard in her sleeve she had her wand at the middle hence the wand point being hidden

"okay woman you can have the baby " the guard tried to give the woman baby Cassius but the baby couldn't get off the guard

"will you give me the baby you stupid man "

"sorry here you go woman "

But still baby Cassius was still glued to the guard admist the fuss baby Cassius grew tired of the arguing so he had them temporary petrified

And then he turned to look at the building and smirked baby Cassius banged his rattle on the floor and then the madness started

The goblins who were stamping the paper moved imperiously to the center of the building and made a circle Cassius looked at the wizards and witches who looked at the situation with amusing looks on their faces, Cassius banged the rattle again and the spark flew from the floor to the nose of the witches and the had the devil-may-care look on them Cassius looked at the woman and nodded,

the woman who received Cassius nod turned to his husband who was looking at his wife with chagrin the lady stepped up to the man and 'thwack ' she gave her husband a five fingers and print slap on his face the man 's cheek turned red.

"hun what wit..." the woman just looked at her husband and lifted her left hand and caressed his husband left cheek with the back of her palm

"love whats wro..."

The woman lifted her right hand up and gave her husband another red print slap on the same left cheek.

When the man wanted to grab his wife's hand baby Cassius banged the rattle again and the man was bound baby invisible ropes which restricted his movement and the man went rigid.

The woman still had the glassy look on her then she held out her hands in a crucifixion style arms spread to the left and right

The husband had a fearful look on him knowing whats coming and that he's not going to be able to stop it

The woman sharply slapped his husband left and right cheeks in a repetitive motion continuously.

baby Cassius was giggling at the man red cheek cause they looked like grandma Narcissa when she had her make up on

Cassius then turned from the wife slapping husband scene and turned to the others

The rattle was banged and then wives started slapping men faces, it was quite a scene seeing men crying with reddened cheeks Cassius was giggling madly at the slapping with the man begging the ladies to stop the slapping cause it hurt s to be slapped like that continuously.

The goblins were looking at the scene with wary because they knew that when the baby is done with the wizards he will turn his attention to them.

And man ever heard of saying " the worst happens the minute you wish it doesn't happens to you " cause that s what happened that is baby Cassius turned to the goblins

"bang " gold galleons flew from the measuring balance to the center of the goblins Cassius looked at the gold and it melted into sharp knives.

The shaving knives moved to the hands of the goblins that i each goblin had one their right hand.

" bang-bang" bang " Cassius banged the rattle on the floor and the goblin ring broke up and half of the goblin lined up while the other half marched till they were standing in-front of the other lined up goblins.

Poor goblins were aware of their actions but the magics of the baby had affected their muscles they were moving without their accord,

baby Cassius looked at them and smirked the goblins were sweating with fear of the unknowable

Baby Cassius giggled and " boo boo"

Suddenly the goblins raised their hands up to the opposite and pointed to the each other head and scrapped each other hair the goblins were crying because a goblin worthy is measured by the length of his hair since goblin hair grew one centimeter in every five hundred years so whoever has the longest hair is considered to be wise and old.

And loosing your hair is a disgrace in goblin society that's why the goblins were in tears ooh the shame and the humiliation and belittled by their wives for loosing their hairs.

The goblins still in tear s but still scrapped on each side of the heads till they had a mohawk hair do on them

Baby Cassius was laughing and rolling on the floor with laughter.

Harry and Draco were running to the bank door when a barrier stopped their movement

" Harry love just how powerful is our little Cassius because that barrier is shimmering and those are the hardest to break

" well considering that his fathers are us we should be ready for surprises throughout his life "

" Harry love"

"yes Draco "

"however are we going to break that one ?"

"i have no idea how lets just enter first

Draco and Harry were fronted with laughing scenes of baby Cassius laughing and the woman slapping her crying husband with the goblins mohawk hair do's

If Draco wasn't after his baby he would be one the floor laughing but he maintained a stoic face looking at the scenes

"Cassius " malfoy shouted

Baby Cassius stopped giggling and turned to look at his father with a smirk

"now why does that smirk looks familiar Draco...?"

" scar-head I've no idea what you're talking about " Draco feigned a look of confused person "

Don't know it its your Malfoy's patented smug look...love

now i wonder where he learn that "

"Harry stop i have no idea what you're talking about obviously that's Cass... Cassius where is he?"

"what he was here just now "

There look "

Bab Cassius was giggling and crawling towards the path leading to the tracks leading to the vaults

" Harry you know where that door leads to right ?

" the TRACKS OOOH MY ... THOSE ..."

Cassius stopped and turned to his parents and giggled and continued to the track

The barrier dissolved and Harry and Draco moved fast er to the door hoping to catch Cassius before he loads into one of the carts

On opening the door they saw baby Cassius on a cart that was starting to move

Draco nearly had a faint s[ell

Harry was gobsmacked

Cassius giggled " boo " and the cart disappeared into the caves

That's it folks the second part will be updated in 2 weeks that's if the writer block doesn't return time till then

Ciao


End file.
